


Underneath That Armband

by basil7



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil7/pseuds/basil7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone wakes up from dreams, even from the most perfect ones....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath That Armband

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2011, right after Fernando left.

             While trying to organise a scattered mess of papers on the table, I find an old newspaper cutting, folded carefully under a book of poems. It is a picture of a footballer, a captain as proven by the yellow armband and that intangible air of faithful responsibility. But if you look beneath that armband, you may find a man with blue eyes, a dreamer, a lover. Underneath that armband there is a heartache, too heavy for words, too deep for tears.

             He was never young because his life (fate) has always been bound to a city by the red arteries of heart, his warm blood rushing through them onto a green field that he protects beneath his armband. He was never young. He is a dreamer, his age is as timeless as dreams dreamt by a whole city of red. But everyone wakes up from dreams, even from the most perfect ones.  
            He found a friend once from a sunny country across the ocean, a friend with poetry in his eyes. A friend who tried to smooth the premature worry-lines on his forehead. From friends they became lovers, as they were both dreamers and every dream is a romance. Their love was as colourful as dreams, where Red dominated the canvas, red of the beating heart of a city. But everyone wakes up from dreams, even from the most perfect ones.

            Everyone leaves, friends, lovers. All romances end, even dreamers become disillusioned. He tried to seek shelter in someone else. Someone from the same country, with a shy blush and hair painted the colour of sun. In this very young man he found another friend _ a friend, not a replacement _ with sun in his hair and red on his body. It was close to a dream. But everyone wakes up from dreams, even from the most perfect ones.  
Friendship and loyalty do not follow the same path. Heart yearns, but head warns. Even this friend leaves, hair painted the colour of despair now, body covered in blue, and cheek hollowed by reality, the blush lost in nightmares. He is a captain, strong and wise, but even _he_ cannot help recollecting the last few years that whirled by like dreams. But everyone wakes up from dreams, even from the most perfect ones.

           He is a captain; a whole city relies on him, under the protection of his armband. But if you look underneath the armband, there is a story _ a story of heartbreak. He is still dreaming, even with a broken heart. But dreams dissolve when you wake up, even the most perfect ones. Yet, underneath that armband, there is a man with blue eyes and heartaches, _ still a lover, still a dreamer.


End file.
